


I'm Gay and You Look Hot

by nushiewrites



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Humor, M/M, kinda a confession idk, kinda i guess?? im not rlly sure how 2 tag this fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nushiewrites/pseuds/nushiewrites
Summary: Logan's wearing not his usual attire and Virgil's v gaybased on this fanart: https://aautumnkidart.tumblr.com/post/163776156182/i-have-tried-to-post-this-twice-okay-so-i-was





	I'm Gay and You Look Hot

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! hope u like this!! i saw this fanart and i just knew i had to write some analogical stuff for it being the analogical trash that i am u know it's weird i say im analogical trash but i write a lot for other pairings too idk im rambling let's get ya to the story now
> 
> read on tumblr, if thats ur style: https://the-sanders-sides.tumblr.com/post/163812251701/im-gay-and-you-look-hot

 Logan overworked again and had ended up staying awake until around 4 AM, but he still had to keep his routine of waking up at 7 AM each morning and going around all the rooms to wake the others up. His three hours of sleep left him quite exhausted, especially since it was the third time this week this happened, so he didn’t realize that he hadn’t gotten ready for the day yet. His hair was a mess and he was still in his sleep clothes: boxers and an oversized Einstein shirt.

Logan sunk out of the mindscape into Thomas’s living room to get a cup of coffee, and then he sunk right back down into the mindscape. He sipped his coffee as he headed to Virgil’s room. One he was at Virgil’s door, Logan sharply knocked twice.

Through the door, Logan heard Virgil groan, “Give me five more minutes, Logan. Please…”

“Don’t make me come in there.”

“Ugh, fine…”

Virgil sleepily walked to the door and opened it. The sight of Logan caused him to suddenly not be so tired. Virgil blinked a few times in surprise and his mouth was slightly agape. He felt butterflies in his stomach. _Not these feelings again._

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Logan inquired.

“I’m gay, and you look hot,” Virgil mumbled. His eyes widened in realization that he said that out loud and he slapped a hand over his mouth as he backed into his room and slammed the door shut. _I guess I still am pretty sleepy._

It took Logan a second to process what Virgil said and when he did, he knocked again.

“Logan, that was all a dream. That never happened. You’re still in bed,” Virgil said through the door.

 “Virgil, I know that was real,” Logan heard Virgil groan for the second time today, “If it’s any consolation, I think that you look lit. Is that the correct usage?”

Virgil chuckled a little bit. “I’m gonna have to face you eventually, aren’t I?”

“Yes.”

Virgil groaned for the third time as he opened the door and saw Logan on the other side. Seeing Virgil’s distress, Logan pulled him in for an awkward hug.

“You’re supposed to do this to help calm someone down, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t worry Virgil. You can calm down. After all, we’re all gay seeing as we make up Thomas.”

**Author's Note:**

> my fander tumblr sideblog: @the-sanders-sides


End file.
